A world Without Titans
by Craddle2grave
Summary: In 2006 the Teen Titans realized they were no longer needed. They went their own ways, but in 2011 they were called back to Gotham to defeat someone they thought they would never see again. Can they forget their differences to work together? And where is


I don't own Teen Titans...nope...

Gotham City- 2006-Titans Tower

The Teen Titans hadn't been seen in a year; however, they were there and ready for a fight. They had finally realized, they were no longer needed, and sat on the couch and made sure their choice was right.

"So, this is it?" asked Beast Boy 

"I guess. Does everyone agree?" asked Robin.

"Yes, we have not been needed in quite a while. I believe that the local police force can handle anything that comes up," Starfire said.

"And Slade, Dr. Light, Control Freak, Mad Mod, Brother Blood, Mumbo Jumbo, or those H.I.V.E. kids haven't been seen in over a year. I'm pretty sure they're gone," said Cyborg.

They all put their communicators on the floor, besides Raven.

"Wait," Raven said. The communicators turned black and floated above them, then changed back to their normal black and yellow and fell into the Titans' laps. "We may need these in case of and emergency. Only activate them if the local authorities can't fix whatever is happening."

They all nodded in agreement, then set off to their own, new homes. Starfire had found a home on her planet, Cyborg had left town to see other places, Beast Boy remained in Gotham, Raven returned to her hometown, Azerath, and Robin was never seen again. However, they did all keep their pocket size communicators, as promised.

2009-Azerath

Raven sat in her home and thought back on her past life. She remembered her old friends and wondered what they were doing now. She glanced over at her communicator, and picked it up; she held it tight. She remembered when she wasn't expected to rule the world in her evil ways. She set it down and looked outside her window; the town was in complete chaos.

'What have I done with the good Raven?' she asked herself. 'Why did I follow the prophecy?'

2009- Gotham City

Beast Boy roamed the city, and passed a pizza place that reminded him of his time as a teenager. He wasn't much different now. Still a goofy guy, but no longer went by the name Beast Boy. He was just, Jack, the green comedian. He was still a vegetarian, although he hardly ever found a need for his powers. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something he brought everywhere, his Titans communicator. He went to a place nobody else visited but him; an underground chamber with a statue, no not a statue, a girl covered in rock. He read the engraving underneath, for the millionth time:

_Terra_

_A Good Friend and a Teen Titan_

2009- Tameran

Starfire looked down at her people in disbelief. She was being crowned queen, but it hardly felt like it. Galfor has recently passed away, and Starfire was now going to be ruler of her planet. She had this honor before, but for only a short while. She now felt a true ruler, but somehow empty. After the ceremony she walked to her room and found something she hadn't touched in years. It was her communicator from three years ago. She remembered her good friends and wondered when they had gone and what they do.

'My friends, I wish you to know I still care deeply about you,' she thought to herself, as if they could hear her. Of course, she knew they were light-years away and couldn't.

2009- Paris, France

Cyborg had gotten to the middle of his backpack trip across Europe, when he realized he needed another charge. He sat down and pulled out his portable power re-charger and plugged in. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a circular item, his Titans communicator. He hardly enjoyed this cross across Europe without any friends. People didn't really speak with him, since he didn't look like the sort of person you want to approach. His power was completely re-charged and he sat up, put away his Titans communicator, and set off again. He waited for the communicator to go off, but of course, it didn't. He found a waffle house and sat down in a booth.

2009- Just outside Gotham City

Red X sat, and waited for something to happen. Of course, nothing did. He turned on a light and removed his mask. He looked in the mirror, only to find the same reflection he had seen for the last three years. He was a criminal, but didn't do anything but rob the city. He was surprised the green guy didn't set off the communicator he carried around. He remembered the reflection he had about four years ago. It was a happy one, and not a criminal one at all. He played the good guy, with four other people. Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. He grasped something he never thought he would use again; a communicator that would get him caught with the touch of a button. He remembered how he and his friends laughed and called him Robin.

2009- Titans Tower

A shadowy figured moved around the meeting room. There was nobody left in this T-shaped house. It was time that this plan was put into action. With the Teen Titans finally gone, he could destroy the city without a care.

"Nothing will stop me this time," Slade said. And with that, he left the tower.

2011- Gotham City

Beast Boy came up from below the ground, to find chaos. The city was in a state of terror, but he couldn't see why. People were running every which way. He figured something had happened, like another robbery from that Red X. However, this theory was completely changed when he was nearly hit with a strike of fire.

"What was that!" he yelled. He looked up in shock. He looked up and saw something that filled his nightmares. Slade. He was back and "Jack" knew he couldn't destroy him on his own.

"Hello, Beast Boy," Slade said, in his normal drawl.

"Dude! Don't you age!" Beast Boy asked.

"Well I would if I wasn't encased in stone, no thanks to you," Slade replied.

"But you haven't been for the last five years," Beast Boy snapped. Slade threw a ball of fire at him; he dodged it. He pulled out his communicator, and pressed the button.

2011- Azerath

Raven jumped at the sound of an alarm she hadn't heard in five years. She ran over to her communicator and listened to it, making sure she wasn't hearing things. She came to the conclusion it wasn't her imagination.

'No way…' she thought. She looked at her city, and realized it was again in a state of chaos, as always.

'Good,' she thought. 'Everything is normal, I can leave.' She made sure everyone around knew she was leaving and she teleported to earth, hoping to bring back the good Raven she used to be. When she came back, she would turn over the city of Azerath to the government, and everything would be back to the way it was before she returned.

2011- Tameran

Queen Starfire sat on a throne, when an alarm rang through her ears. She jumped and ran over to the only thing she ever knew to make the noise. She had guards chasing her, but she didn't care.

"I am going to Earth," Starfire said.

"But, you can not just leave the planet," a guard said to her.

"I can and I will. I am needed there," she replied. With that remark, many other Tameranians were confused. They needed an explanation why she was leaving, but Starfire didn't care. She got her things and put herself into a ship; one that would go fast enough to take her to Earth before it was ruined. She planned not to return to her home planet, because she knew she would feel more at home on Earth, than ever before.

2011- Beijing, China

Cyborg had found another place to sleep that night. He awoke at the sound of his Titans communicator; something he thought he would never hear again. It rang over and over, and he knew he had to return to Gotham. He left his backpack right where it was and ran to the airport, about three miles away, where he had left the Cy-Ship (Once larger and called the T-Ship). He picked up off the ground and flew to his destination.

2011- Just outside Gotham City

Red X jumped at the noise of his communicator. He didn't know how to react. Should he take the risk of being caught by the authorities by returning to the city to help destroy one like him? Or should he leave the destroying to the other Titans that return? Somehow he didn't feel that was right. He knew the right thing to do was to go help the other Titans, but the smart thing to do was to stay there. He shut off the communicator and lay down to sleep.

'Forget it,' he thought to himself. 'I'm doing what's right for me.'


End file.
